WordStar:3.30:CPM-86:1/WINSTALL.CMD
GP INSTALL. Strings 0x19C-0x1C9 Program name and release. GP INSTALL Release 2.01 0x1CB-0x203 Copyright © 1983 MicroPro International Corporation 0x206-0x22C All rights reserved 0x230-0x26C This software has been provided pursuant to a License 0x26E-0x2AA Agreement containing restrictions on its use. The software 0x2AC-0x2E8 contains valuable trade secrets and proprietary information 0x2EA-0x326 of MicroPro International Corporation and is protected by 0x329-0x365 federal copyright law. It may not be copied or distributed 0x367-0x3A3 in any form or medium, disclosed to third parties, or used 0x3A5-0x3E1 in any manner not provided for in said License Agreement 0x3E3-0x41F except with prior written authorization from MicroPro. 0x43E-0x449 FATAL ERROR: 0x44C-0x470 There isn't enough memory available 0x473-0x483 to run INSTALL. 0x487-0x492 Confirm 0x494-0x4A8 Command line error: 0x4AB-0x4B5 Empty spaces. 0x4B7-0x4EB With INSTALL you can set up your terminal and printer 0x4ED-0x520 for use with MicroPro programs. You can also change 0x522-0x54E certain features of the program with INSTALL. 0x552-0x570 Would you like to continue? 0x572-0x5A2 Enter Y or for Yes. 0x5A4-0x5C9 Enter N for No. 0x5CB-0x5D0 -DEBUG 0x5D2-0x5D5 .INS 0x5D7-0x5E5 Bad drive code. 0x5E7-0x604 File name not properly formed. 0x606-0x61C No file name specified. 0x61E-0x628 not found. 0x62D-0x64B The file %s cannot be found. 0x64D-0x685 This definition file contains control information used 0x687-0x6BE by the INSTALL program and must be specified in order 0x6C0-0x6DC to install the product %s. 0x6E0-0x70B Do you want to re-enter the product name? 0x70D-0x73D Enter Y or for Yes. 0x73F-0x764 Enter N for No. 0x768-0x784 Version mismatch in INS file. 0x787-0x78A .INS 0x791-0x7CC Which MicroPro product would you like to Install? 0x7CE-0x7F0 Enter - WS for WordStar 0x7F2-0x816 - WM for WordMaster 0x818-0x83A - DS for DataStar 0x83C-0x860 - RS for ReportStar 0x862-0x880 then press . 0x883-0x88C Product? 0x88F-0x8AD Returning you to the system... 0x8B0-0x8BB Empty spaces. 0x8BD-0x8DB Letters A-Z and digits 1-4. ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ01234 0x8DD-0x8FB See above. ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ01234 0x8FD-0x91B See above. ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ01234 0x91D-0x93B See above. ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ01234 0x93D-0x95B See above. ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ01234 0x95D-0x97B See above. ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ01234 0x97D-0x99B See above. ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ01234 0x99D-0x9BB See above. ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ01234 0x9BD-0x9DB See above. ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ01234 0x9DD-0x9FB See above. ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ01234 0x9FD-0xA1B See above. ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ01234 0xA1D-0xA3B See above. ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ01234 0xA3D-0xA5B See above. ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ01234 0xA5D-0xA7B See above. ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ01234 0xA7D-0xA9B See above. ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ01234 0xA9D-0xABB See above. ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ01234 0xABD-0xAC4 0xACB-0xACC %c 0xAD0-0xAE1 You have chosen : 0xAE6-0xB13 If this is correct, enter Y or . 0xB15-0xB25 If not, enter N. 0xB3E-0xB45 0xB49-0xB76 If this is correct, enter Y or . 0xB78-0xB88 If not, enter N. 0xBA1-0xBAB #%d of %d; 0xBAD-0xBCB to view another menu press the 0xBCE-0xBE0 appropriate number. 0xBE6-0xBE8 %c 0xBED-0xC0F Enter the letter of your choice, 0xC12-0xC39 or enter the appropriate menu number, 0xC3C-0xC64 or press to leave unchanged. 0xC66-0xC6C (Y/N)? 0xC6E Y 0xC72-0xC7A 0xC7E N 0xC82-0xC83 C 0xC87-0xC8F 0xC94-0xCAF Type any key to continue... 0xCB2 Empty space. 0xCB6-0xCD1 Returning you to the system. 0xCD4-0xCDF Token fetch. 0xCE1-0xCEB Data fetch. 0xCED-0xCF7 Token seek. 0xCF9-0xD02 Data seek. 0xD04-0xD19 Out of memory in copy. 0xD1B-0xD34 Out of memory in treeptch. 0xD36-0xD3F Patch seek 0xD41-0xD4C Patch write. 0xD4E-0xD5C Bad token xcute 0xD5E-0xD6E Bad token getitem 0xD70-0xD80 Bad token getrfld 0xD85-0xDAF A fatal error occured while processing %s 0xDB2-0xDE6 This error may be due to a disk problem, or perhaps 0xDE9-0xE1D the device definition file you are using has been 0xE20-0xE54 corrupted. In any case this session cannot continue 0xE57-0xE8A so you are being returned to the operating system. 0xE8E-0xE98 Error: %s 0xE9B-0xEB5 PC = %04xh *PC = %02xh 0xEB8-0xED2 RPC = %04xh *RPC = %02xh 0xED7 Empty space. 0xEDA-0xEE1 0xEE4-0xEEF Symbols. _<>.,;:=?*[] 0xEF1-0xEF3 NUL 0xEF5-0xEF7 SOH 0xEF9-0xEFB STX 0xEFD-0xEFF ETX 0xF01-0xF03 EOT 0xF05-0xF07 ENQ 0xF09-0xF0B ACK 0xF0D-0xF0F BEL 0xF11-0xF12 BS 0F14-0xF15 HT 0xF17-0xF18 LF 0xF1A-0xF1B VT 0xF1D-0xF1E FF 0xF20-0xF21 CR 0xF23-0xF24 SO 0xF25-0xF27 SI 0xF29-0xF2B DLE 0xF2D-0xF2F DC1 0xF31-0xF33 DC2 0xF35-0xF37 DC3 0xF39-0xF3B DC4 0xF3D-0xF3F NAK 0xF41-0xF43 SYN 0xF45-0xF47 ETB 0xF49-0xF4B CAN 0xF4D-0xF4E EM 0xF50-0xF52 SUB 0xF53-0xF56 ESC 0xF58-0xF59 FS 0xF5B-0xF5C GS 0xF5E-0xF5F RS 0xF61-0xF62 US 0xF64-0xF90 If this is correct, enter Y or . 0xF92-0xFA2 If not, enter N. 0xFA4-0xFD0 If this is correct, enter Y or . 0xFD2-0xFE2 If not, enter N. 0xFE5 Empty space. 0xFE8-0xFEF 0xFF3 Empty space. 0xFFE-0x1002 65535 0x100D Empty space. 0x1013 Empty space. 0x1016-0x1017 %x 0x1019-0x101A %d 0x1020-0x1045 Invalid radix value - corrupted file. 0x1062-0x107A Error in loading program. 0x1080-0x1086 NO CORE 0x109F-0x10A2 CON: 0x10A6-0x10A9 CON: 0x10AD-0x10B0 RDR: 0x10B4-0x10B7 PUN: 0x10BB-0x10BE PRN: 0x10C2-0x10C5 con: 0x10C8-0x10D4 TOO MANY ARGS 0x10D8-0x10E8 REDIRECTION ERROR 0x10EE-0x10F5 ABORT:- 0x10F9-0x1107 alloc-heap full 0x1109-0x111A free-block address Program in Action